


The best present

by meikahidenori



Series: Classic Thunderbirds smut archive R18+ [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenori/pseuds/meikahidenori





	The best present

 

It had been a long day. Gordon was in the mood to just sit down, enjoy a smoke and maybe a beer or two before crashing on his big double bed in his room that overlooked the garden Tintin's father lovingly maintained with the curtains drawn open on the floor touching windows to allow him to bask in the remaining daylight.

Scott, Virgil, Tintin and their father had tried to sway him to have dinner out off the island but Gordon wasn't feeling it.

He knew he'd end up drunk in some sleazy nightclub in the company of woman he didn't fancy and didn't want a bar of it. Besides, dad would have gone off to find a better pub with gambling facilities and that didn't interest him either.

He managed to get by on the lie - someone needs to stand on call for an emergency, which they bought - hook, line and sinker.

He wasn't the only one on stand by either but there was no guarantee they'd be home when he plodded through the door. after all, swapping shifts on Thunderbird five - while routine - still took several hours to and from the orbiting station.

For now, he was looking at a night at home in blissful loneliness.

A quite twenty seventh birthday, if there ever was such a thing possible.

He draped his coat down on on the couch, headed for the drinks cabinet near the radio of the living room and poured himself some imported amber liquid from a glass flask. It smelled like beer, he hoped it was - whisky made him sick in the pit of his guts hence his avoidance of it it he could.

He headed for his bedroom, the area at the side of the house on the second story which had some of the biggest luxury rooms in the entire building. It was like living in a hotel at times, Gordon couldn't believe he himself lived in something not even half the size of them back in university.

Upon opening the door his eyes opened wide. The curtains were drawn but the room was lit with an unusual glowing light. He entered slowly, closing the door and walking around the shelf that broke up the room like a screen keeping his study and sleeping areas partitioned from each other.

He couldn't hide his smirk as he let out a gentle snort and shook his head.

Hanging from the unmoving ceiling fan there hung a collection of small jars on a long chain, each one of four containing a burning candle. On the two bedside tables were also candles, both bigger than the ones in the jars and they illuminated something that made Gordon’s heart skip a beat.

Next to the candle on the left was a mini chocolate fondue set, on the right a jar of gooey salted caramel. 

In between, lying spread out on the bed sheets was one very tall, very slender blonde twenty six year old in a white dress shirt and blue cotton trunks.

And he was fast asleep.

Gordon sat on the large bed and brushed the blonde hair back out of their eyes. There was no twitching or flinching, they were completely dead to the world.

Judging by the bedside candles and how far they had burned down, the wax dripping in the plate, John had been on the room for at least an hour or more.

John didn't really drink, hence all the food items in the room. He liked to pamper and tease not just through physical contact but with sweets. Gordon knew he never missed out having a lover who prefered food above wine, his younger sibling a pretty decent cook when he wanted to be.

Sometimes the way to someone's heart really was though their stomachs.

He didn't want to disturb him but if John really did plan something nice, he didn't want it to go to waste. Already both of them snuck around as low key as they could, something hard to do when the house was never empty. If the rest were home he would have just cuddled into him after locking the door and waiting till morning where they could be as quiet as mice so not to arouse suspicion but this was a rare opportunity they never usually got - the ability to be as vocal as they wanted without fear of being caught.

Something they rarely had been able to do since they studied in university.

Sure, Gordon had done maintenance on Thunderbird Five before and they got a lucky few hours after the work was done and he had to travel back home as he was expected to, but it wasn't long enough. They used to meet up and go on dates, do things normal lovers could without anyone being anywiser about their sinful secret. Now, it was impossible. John got little time on earth and tried so hard to get both him and Gordon alone, but usually everyone else decided to take that time and waste it with family things - while nice, it prevented them getting any privacy. Neither John or Gordon had a pilot's license and the island was too far away from any mainland cities to reach by speedboat alone.

The relationship was at the mercy of other people.

And yet… it still thrived, held a strong flame and burned with unyielding passion. They had accepted if they wanted this, it had to be kept in the dark a very long time ago.

Gordon leaned down to kiss his long time secret lover softly until he stirred, rolled onto his back and stretched.

Oh boy, did he look wonderful in the candlelight.

Gordon made an executive decision. The entree of sweets could wait, especially when the main course was all too inciting. He knew fine well the dessert would be divine too.

He sat over him and started to affectionately kiss, nuzzle and brush his face against his younger siblings, while taking his time to unbutton his shirt. John's eyes were slow to open, the deep blue pearls revealing themselves before the all important heart melting smile appeared on his face.

Gordon increased his enthusiasm in his attention giving till hands cupped his face to halt him. 

“Hey, aren't I supposed to be pampering you?” John’s tired voice purred smoothly.

“My birthday, so I get to decide. Besides,” Gordon slid a hand across John's chest now the shirt was open, watching him shiver and stretch as he reacted to his cold fingers. “You look too good to have go to waste.”

“Are you sure?”

Gordon moved his brother's warm hands from his cheeks and leaned in to press his lips against his lovers. “House is ours until they show up tomorrow afternoon. I'm so positive of that fact I want to make you call out for me as loud as you can.”

John wrapped his arms loosely around Gordon's broad shoulders. “Is that a promise?” 

“I’m going to make sure you will be sleeping in my bedroom all day tomorrow when they return because you're unable to walk.”

“I'll hold you to that.”

“Good. As I want in, right now.”

“Ohh so demanding.”

“You know it.” Gordon shifted a little to reach for a draw on the left bedside table to grab two different colored tubes and a small packet of wet wipes. “I think this is a special enough occasion for the fancy stuff, don't you agree?”

“You're the birthday boy.”

“You're so going to regret saying that.”

Gordon sat up and shuffled down so John could move his legs so he could remove his cotton trunks. While he was doing so, Gordon stripped off his own trousers and satin boxer shorts, returning to press his excited body against his lovers, the touch of both pressure filled sensitive parts brushing each other enough to make John lift his hips off the the bed and bite on his fingers out of habit to stifle his excited noises.

A hand pulled the fingers away. “Tonight, you can be as loud as you want. I would infact like that very much, I've missed listening to you while we make love.”

Gordon then reassured him with another lengthy kiss before sitting up again, putting a few drops of the pink tubes clear liquid on his fingers and gently as he could, slowly push his fingers in, but only enough to make his lover wet. As he did so, John gasped, his eyes wide and his legs shifted around and his hands dug into the sheets. 

Gordon’s touch was cold. Extremely cold. It was like and ice cube was put there, but without the uncomfortable pain of something awkward that didn't belong there.

“Ah! Uhhhah! Oh fffft! Aaaah!” John painted as he arched and begged. His breaths were short as the cold feeling was intense.

Gordon smiled, watching his lovers uncontrollable involuntary actions to the gel. He was just getting started.

He wiped his hand clean before drizzling a few drops onto his erect member from the other tube which was blue in colour and shivered. It was just as cold as what was in the other one, however both were needed in order to make this very special.

He leaned in to kiss his lover a few more times before he made his advance.

He didn't expect such a sudden, sharp reaction, nor to hear his sibling shout the ‘F’ word so loudly at the top of his lungs.

The lube wasn’t cold anymore. 

Gordon waited and nuzzled his brother until John legs stopped kicking out and his fingernails were no longer clawing into his lower back. It took a bit longer for his teeth to be separated from his right shoulder.

“Are you alright?” He asked when John flopped his head back and whimpered. “Not too hot?”

“Nnnuh… ahhh...uuuh…” John made little noises inbetween sharp intakes of breath. His eyes were closed and his heart was rapidly jumping in his chest so hard it felt like bursting. He couldn't calm himself down. It didn't hurt, but boy was he really hot inside all of a sudden! Just what was that stuff Gordon used?

“Get ready.” He heard the birthday boy whispered in his ear, before he moved his hips and John became a mixture of hot and cold at the same time.

Legs wriggled. Hips bucked. Fingernails dug back into skin along with the teeth again but this time Gordon wasn't about to stop. It felt amazing, though truthfully as long as a part of him was on the inside, he was warmed up beautifully and unlike John, wasn't feeling the extreme intensity between the hot and cold changes in a very delicate and sensitive place. This stuff was designed to make sex more intense for women afterall, Gordon when buying it had some doubts how it would affect a man.

He was seeing it first hand now.

It wasn't as if John disliked it. He just wasn't used to something changing within him like this. Gordon had to keep adjusting his position on top as he squirmed under him, writhing and gasping every time he moved. He leaned in and whispered in his lover’s ear, “Say my name. You know you want to.”

“Gordon…” John whimpered in between breaths, his long neck stretching back for Gordon to freely kiss and lick it. “G-Gord-”

“Louder.” he purred, slowly sliding one of his hands lower down till it was stroking his brother's needy length playfully. Damn was he beautiful. The ultimate birthday present. 

John couldn't get many more words out, his body was already begging for Gordon to give it mercy. He may have overestimated what stimulation he could handle as John was now starting to beg and whimper.

To keep going, despite how nice it felt, was going to be cruel. He would never do anything to hurt him, so cutting it short was the best thing to do.

Besides, after such a long shift in space and not knowing how long he had been asleep for on the bed, John had done pretty well to keep up so far. Gordon had been lucky, as it usually took a few days to recover from gravity sickness, so the sleep must have helped a little.

He leaned in to kiss him as he built up the intensity, the hot and cold affects making John shiver, shake and squirm, finger nails clawing into his back and once the kiss broke those sharp teeth had bit deep into Gordon’s other shoulder, this time with a clear he was not going to let go.

If he was to draw blood, Gordon knew he deserved it.

His hand was very wet and sticky, a quick glance confirmed that his brother couldn't physically take anymore. He gave his own hips one last push while there was still strength left for John to take it.

Pressure eased off his shoulder and as John fell back exhausted, Gordon could see traces of blood in his lips.

It was worth all the biting.

He bundled up his blonde lover and cuddled him to his body tight, waiting for the shivering of his over excited body to recover.

Brushing his fingers through the almost white locks, he whispered, “I love you. Thank you.”

John nuzzled him in return, tired and energy all drained as fast as it had come.

“Happy birthday.”

This made Gordon smile and start to lavish his lover with kisses. “So not a Valentine’s gift?”

“Both if you prefer… but more your birthday.”

There was a soft laugh. “Thank you. Means alot.”

There wasn't a reply and Gordon tucked his lithe sibling into his broad chest and his protective embrace. John had drifted off again, sleep too much for him to keep resisting.

If they could waste the morning together like this before everyone arrived home, Gordon knew that this was the best gift he could ever ask for. A person to love, who loved him unconditionally in return.

The most precious present in the world.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
